d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
CR 10 Sand Warrior
Sand slaves are the thralls of etoiles, a semi-mechanical race of aliens which have infiltrated Earth, created by infecting human beings with a semi-technological virus. Sand slave minions act as a secret army, engaging in acts of sabotage against the human race. Some thralls are selected to receive cybernetic implants to improve their mission abilities. In addition, they receive limited amounts of etoile technology, such as the needler pistol, an improved version of the human-designed air pistol. Survivors of their attacks are sometimes taken to their secret facilities to be converted into sand slaves. Sand Warrior: CR 10 *'Tough Hero 3/Strong Hero 3/Smart Hero 2' *'AL' etoile, original allegiances; Medium Humanoid (human, augmented) *'Init' +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen -1, Spot +3 *'Languages:' Any one (literate, spoken) ----- *'Defense:' 19, touch 16, flat-footed 18 (+1 Dex, +5 class, +3 undercover vest) *'HD' 3d10+3d8+2d6+24, hp 65, Mas 19; fast ability healing 1, fast healing 5, DR 1/- *'Immune' disease, poison *'Resist' electricity 10 *'SV Fort' +7, Ref +3, Will +3 *'AP' 4, Rep +2 ----- *'Spd' 30 ft. *'Melee' battleklaw +8/+3 melee (1d6+4/19-20) *'Ranged' "needler" air pistol +8/+3 ranged (1d2 plus poison) *'Ranged' automatic pistol +7/+2 ranged (2d6) *'S/R' 5 ft./5 ft. *'BAB' +6; Grap +8 *'SA' poison (DC 16, primary damage 1d6 Dex, secondary damage unconsciousness 1d3 hours) *'Combat gear' battleklaw, "needler" air pistol (20 rounds, semi-automatic, range increment 30 ft.), Beretta 93R automatic pistol (2 magazines), self-repair unit, undercover vest ----- *'Abilities' Str 14, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 8, Cha 11 *'SQ' blood music (basic bonus to checks against infra-red devices and Treat Injury on self, fugue an extra move or attack action for 1d8+2 rounds, hot running effects of fatigue, stasis wounds at the rate of 1 hit point per level per hour), fortification (50% chance to avoid critical hit), network mind, self destruct, telepathy *'Occupation:' Military (class skills: Drive, Knowledge tactics; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *'Skills:' Bluff +4, Climb +4*, Computer Use +11, Craft (chemical) +5, Demolitions +6, Diplomacy +2, Disable Device +5, Disguise +2, Drive +6, Hide +1 (+3 fatigues)*, Intimidate +4, Jump +3*, Knowledge (tactics) +12, Knowledge (technology) +5, Move Silently +1*, Repair +8, Spot +3, Survival +1. *'Feats:' Armor Proficiency (light), Confident, Cybernetic Weapons Proficiency, Cyborg (2), Gearhead, Improved Damage Threshold, Personal Firearms Proficiency *'Talents (Smart):' Savant (Computer Use) *'Talents (Strong):' Melee smash (improved) *'Talents (Tough):' Damage reduction 1/-, second wind *'Possessions:' fatigues, cybernetic implants (battleklaw, self-repair unit) The battleklaw is a slim piece of metal contained in your arm. It can be extruded (without damage to the host) via a cybernetic mechanism involving learned muscle memory. It is functionally equivalent to a longsword. It must be contained in an internal weapon mount but doesn't cost any cybergear slots (instead, the internal weapon mount still costs a slot). The battleklaw has 10 hit points and hardness 5, and since it contains mechanical parts as well it is still vulnerable to EMP effects. A battleklaw that has been destroyed due to "internal" damage (eg EMP effects, or a critical hit) loses it's ability to be withdrawn or extruded, but the sword itself remains intact (it has 10 hit points and hardness 10). The cybergear repair unit is PL 7 technology that is available only to etoile and sand slaves in the Dark*Matter universe. It adds the self-repair gadget to all pieces of cybergear you possess, allowing each of them to repair themselves at a rate of 1 hit point per minute. This benefit applies to the cybergear repair unit as well. It has 5 hit points and hardness 2. Category: D20 Modern soldier Category: Dark Matter Category: Etoile and Sandfolk Category: Cyborg